


Just Delaying That Netflix And Chill

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Toast, Gay, Grofflin, Groffsauce, Ham4Ham, Lea Michele - Freeform, M/M, based off of that Lea and Jon Q&A, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, tom felton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonathan is stressed about the upcoming Ham4Ham, so Lin tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this in an hour, so forgive me. 
> 
> I had a sudden need for this video... so... here it is. 
> 
> I loveeeee feedback!

Jon woke up to someone nuzzling their way deeper into his arms and wrapping their legs around his. He felt the sweet fire of a smile make its way across his face as his eyes peeked out from under his sockets, the warm sun from the window across of the bed gently lighting the world around him. He turned over slightly, in the other person’s direction, and pulled them closer to him. The other person, a man, grumbled softly but gently moved his head onto Jon’s chest. Jon smiled, and slowly moved his hand to the man’s head, where he pulled his hand carefully and gently through the man’s black silky hair. He felt tension fly away through the man’s body, and a gentle moan escaped his lips.  
“G’morning.” Jon whispered, leaning forward just enough to have his lips reach the top of Lin’s head. His hand stopped.  
“Jon, I love you, but, don’t you dare stop doing that.”  
Jon chuckled and started up again. “Mm, yeah.” Lin whispered. He tightened his grip around Jon’s waist and gently ran circles over his back. He continued up his back and to his shoulders, his hands working well over his shirt. “You’re really tense.” His whispered in remark. “Why is my Groffsauce tense?”  
Jon stopped combing Lin’s hair with his fingers and he looks down. “Nothing big. Don’t worry about it, beautiful.”  
“Jon. Now I need to know.” Jon smiled again. One of the many qualities he loved about Lin was that he was like a nine-year old boy. He was very easily excited. Simple things, like how bubble gum was on sale at the corner store, or that Jon had gotten a new suit, made him energetic and sweet, like a puppy. And Jon loved it. Denying Lin the excitement was like denying himself cake, or a million dollars. It simply wasn’t done.  
“You really want to know?” Jon raised his eyebrows. Lin nodded fast and enthusiastically.  
“Yes.”  
“It’s nothing important -“  
“Jonathan Drew Groff. Quit dodging the question.”  
“Ugh fine.” He sighed but he couldn’t hide the smile in his big blue eyes. “So… you know how I’m in charge of the digital Ham4Ham?” Jon reminded Lin, who had told Twitter a few days ago that “Groffsauce has his turn to shine and will be doing the next digital Ham4Ham!” and buzz had not quieted down.  
“Jon…”  
“I have no idea what I’m gonna do..” He whined.  
“Oh.” Lin looked down, his face tinted red.  
“Lin, really, it’s okay-“  
“Ugh, I’m so sorry. Now I feel like the Big Bad Boyfriend.” Lin’s eyes dropped down slightly as he said this.  
“Baby. Shut up.” Jon moved his head down so his eyes could be in contact with Lin’s again.  
“But I stressed you out.” He puffed out some air into Jon’s face, which prompted a giggle from Jon.  
“I’ll be okay. Maybe I’ll post a video of me telling the world that you, Lin, are the best boyfriend ever… and then I’ll present you with an award, and everything will be just great.” He finished with a kiss on Lin’s lips, and a big bundle of a hug.  
Lin blushed profoundly. “Groffsauce, you really are an angel.” He ruffled Jon’s hair and smiled. “We should just stay in bed all day. I mean, we can call in sick… you know…” Lin winked and leaned in closer. “Netflix and Chill.”  
“That is quite the irresistible offer.” Jon shot back, leaning in just a touch to run his hand down Lin’s front. “But I need to make this Ham4Ham. The entire world is counting on me.”  
Lin grunted. “I wish we could just make the video here. Then the world and myself could all be happy.” He bit his lip flirtatiously and fluttered his big brown eyes.  
It hit Jon like a big yellow bus. His eyes burst, like a sparkling light bulb.  
“I’ll do it here.”  
Lin looked up, confused.  
“You really think the world wants a sex tape?” Jon rolled his eyes, but laughed.  
“No, Lin.” He smirked, “Even though I bet they’d love that.”  
Lin grabbed a pillow and hit him. Jon stuck his tongue out at Lin.  
“What I meant was, we could do an early morning… Q&A?” Jon ended the phrase with a questioning look, turning then to Lin, seeking approval.  
Lin smiled widely, but before agreeing, he raised his eyebrows. “We’re only… postponing that Netflix and Chill…right?”  
Jon rolled his eyes. “You are so desperate.”  
“Hey. A man’s allowed to have his needs!” Lin threw his hands up guiltily. Jon laughed and shuffled around slightly so he could move to sit on his knees. He leaned forward gently and kissed him light heartedly and kindly, their lips just grazing the other. He pulled away and smiled against Lin's mouth.  
“Mm. I love you.” He mumbled.  
“No. I love you.” Lin shoved Jon playfully. “But… you know what’d make me love you more?”  
Jon pulled away from Lin and smirked. “Tell me.”  
“Coffee. I really need coffee.” A smug look creeped onto his face.  
“You are a hopeless case.”  
“Don’t insult me.” Lin switched characters quickly as a sad, hurt, but playful look morphed onto his face.  
“I’m your slave!” Jon exclaimed, hesitantly pulling himself out from under the covers.  
“You could just walk out on me.” Lin commented. Jon spun around and revealed his finger, his middle one, pointing straight out at Lin. He brought it to his mouth, and blew Lin kiss with it, with a dry attitude.  
“See. Even your finger is attracted to me. That’s quite an erection!” Lin shouted after Jon left the room. He started laughing and could swear today that he heard Jon say something like “I hate you!”  
Lin lay back down on the bed and he pulled the blankets over himself. 

 

Jon had trouble holding Lin’s cup of coffee and his phone as he walked back to their bedroom. His head was going on and on about what he should ask Lin. He had his top three picks… now it was a matter of putting the plan into action. He opened the door to their bedroom and fiddled with his phone to turn on the selfie cam. And then it started.  
Lin heard Jon come in, and he peaked over the covers.  
“Good morning, good morning…” Jon croaked, and Lin couldn’t help but laugh. Jon looked up and glared at Lin. “Shut up!” He whisper-shouted at Lin, who stuck his tongue out at Jon.  
“Good morning!” Lin shouted from the background.  
“This is Jonathan Groff. And…my not-so surprise guest… who I’m struggling to deliver this coffee to… is in our bed.”  
Jon had been slowly carrying the coffee to Lin, and had made his way across the room to reveal the bed, and the bundle of covers that the man was hiding under.  
“Your coffee has arrived, sir.” Jon said in a high, shrill, fake British accent.  
“Coffee!” Lin threw off the covers and sat straight up, and promptly grabbed the cup out of Jon’s hands.  
“Not even a good morning, Lin?”  
Lin shoved Jon slightly. “Good morning, Lin.”  
Jon laughed.  
“Woah, my hair’s a mess!” Lin remarked, obviously surprised as he glanced at the camera. Jon reached out his hand and he flattened out Lin's hair, making Lin sigh happily. He leaned his head on Jon's shoulder.  
“Groffsauce made me this coffee.”  
“I sure did. With my own, bare hands.” Lin had to stop half way through his sip of coffee to make sure he wouldn’t spit it out. “Aaaand… the Keurig machine… and the water from my sink.”  
“That sounds gross.” Lin commented as he made a face at his drink.  
“Lin. NYC water is great.” He smiled over at Lin, and their eyes caught for half a second. “So… for this Ham4Ham-“  
“Which Groffsauce has been having nightmares about.”  
“Liar!”  
“Okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration… but, he’s been really-“  
“You put me under pressure!” Jon whimpered, looking over at Lin with big eyes.  
“Uh oh. Guys- Jon’s giving me the eye.” Lin glanced at the camera and then back at Lin. “Which means he wants me to kiss him as a token of apology.”  
Jon smirked. “What’s stopping you?”  
“You were talking about what this video was?” Lin jabbed Jon’s chest with pointer finger.  
“But I want a kiss-“  
“Lateeeeer…” Lin teased. “Please continue, Groff.”  
Jon rolled his eyes but said, “Okay, I was going to do was ask you a Q&A… so like, three questions with Lin in bed.”  
“Bed Head.” Lin added, his hand ruffling Jon’s hair. Jon swatted at his hand.  
“Uhh… number one, let’s see. Who’s your favorite character in Harry Potter?”  
“Draco.” Lin replied without thought.  
“Woah. You really have your mind set on him.”  
“Well… like, he’s a Slytherin, he’s really smart, I guess, he’s got attitude, and he’s sexy… like, have you seen Tom Felton?”  
“Oh shit. I have competition.” Jon sighed heavily.  
“Nah Groffsauce. I’ve already called dibs on you.” Lin said, a sappy grin across his face.  
“I’m flattered.”  
“Good.”  
Jon smiled and shook his head. “Moving onto question two. Lin, what was the last thing you ate?”  
“Hmm… didn’t we go and get… what was it, Krispy Kreme before coming home last night? We got doughnut holes and ate them while watching Stranger Things?”  
“Correct!” Jon grinned. “Man, those were really good.”  
“You ate like… half of them.”  
“And so did you.”  
Lin giggled. “You make a good point.” He sighed, “Now I’m hungry. I want French Toast.”  
“Well, you’re in luck. I only have one more question.”  
“Shoot away. Quickly.”  
“Okay…” Jon’s face turned red and he giggled, “What is your favorite part of the human face?”  
“What?!”  
“What’s your favorite part of the human face?”  
“Jon. I don’t think… anyone cares about my favorite part of the human face.”  
“I just think it’s interesting! Have you ever been asked that?”  
“That’s 4 questions Groff, not three.”  
“Answer my concern, love.”  
“I dunno… eyes?”  
Jon looked over at the camera and winked.  
“Jon. You’re such a flirt.”  
“And you love me for it.”  
“True.” Lin leaned in and pecked Jon’s cheek, who then wrapped his arm around Lin’s shoulder.  
“Well, that, my friends, concludes today’s Ham4Ham.” Jon concluded. “Now, I have to make some French toast for this lovely human being here.”  
“Good luck with the lotto!” Lin added.  
“Oh my god yeah! We hope you win!”  
Lin pulled Jon closer, which ended the video with them embracing.  
“Okay… I actually really, really want French Toast.” Lin confessed guiltily.  
“I wouldn’t mind a breakfast date.” Jon reassured.  
“But again, that’s only postponing our Netflix and Chill.” Lin reminded gently as he shuffled out of bed.  
“You’re like a seventh grader.” Jon looked smug.  
“Hm? Why?”  
“Because you’re afraid to say fuck.” Jon looked up at Lin, who was completely out of the bed. “As in, ‘I’ll fuck you after I eat.’”  
“You’re nasty.”  
“Say the words.” Jon tilted his head to the side.  
“I’ll fuck you after I eat.” Lin said lazily, but his eyes were sparkling with something. “Now get up, my slave.”  
“I thought we agreed that I was far from that!”  
“Mm… Let me think… um…well… that would be…no. Now get up so I can hug you.” Lin stomped his foot, but Jon could see that this order thing was, all, a show. He rolled his eyes and slowly got up, but the two men immediately met to embrace. A warm silence filled the room.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Groffsauce.”

 

The video was posted that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it to the end yayyyy.
> 
> Does anyone have any scenarios (Grofflin) that they want to see/read?
> 
> Commentttt <3


End file.
